Are You Serious
by Shadow of the Black Arms
Summary: Bobobo and the gang are on thier journey, but then forget where they are heading.The gang stops to figure everything out, but of course, are slowed downed by Bobobo's stupidness. Some BxG
1. Chapter 1: Lost, Mabye

Are you serious!

Chapter1: Lost; maybe

* * *

Bobobo and the gang where all in the middle of the forest, not knowing where they where. 

"I think we're lost." Gasser said.

"No where not lost, the place where we need to go is right through those trees." Bobobo said.

"Are you sure?" Beauty asked.

"Doubt it." Bobobo said.

"But you said you know where you where going." Gasser said.

"Yes I did." Bobobo said.

"You just said you didn't!" Gasser yelled.

"I know I did." Bobobo replied.

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE GOING OR NOT." Gasser yelled.

"Let's just stop and figure out where we are goin'." Beauty said,trying to keep everything cool.

* * *

The gang stopped and sat down. 

"I'm bored." Bobobo said.

"We just got here." Gasser said.

"Lets put on a play!" Don Patch said.

"Good idea." Bobobo said.

"How can you even think of putting on a play when we don't even know where we are; and how are we supposed to put on a play when we don't even have any scripts or even a stage!" Beauty yelled.

But Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly J. didn't here them and already had a stage and the play going.

"How did yaw get that stuff when we're out in the middle of nowhere!" Both Gasser and Beauty yelled.

During the "play" Gasser got him and Beauty a meal out of the food sack. After an hour, Beauty and Gasser where asleep on each others shoulder, and the play was still going on.

* * *

_20 minutes_

"Tadaa!" went the cast of Bobobo's play and Gasser and Beauty (finally) fell over.

There was a silence from the "audience" except for the snores of Gasser and Beauty and the "goldfish man" from Holy Guacamole land, clapping. (I think he was called the goldfish man.)

"Thank you, thank you!" Bobobo said. The curtain closed and Bobobo and the others went off stage.

"Hey Bobobo, something ain't right with those two." Don Patch said.

"Hmm… your right." Bobobo said.

"And I know exactly what we can do!" Bobobo said.

* * *

_What'll happen next. Who knows? Duh, I do. :)_

**Ok, it was short. And if randomness wasn't good enough, then sorry. Give me ideas so I can do better.**


	2. Chapter 2: Switcharoo

Are you serious!

Switch-a-roo

Chapter: 2

* * *

_The next morning._

Gasser yawned as he woke up and Beauty also.

"Morning sleepy heads." Dengaku Man greeted.

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE, YOUR NOT EVEN IN THIS FIC!" Gasser yelled.

Suddenly, Bobobo and the others started laughing at Gasser and Beauty.

"Whats so funny!" Both Beauty and Gasser yelled, but Bobobo and the others continued laughing.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY!" Beauty and Gasser yelled again.

"Ha...ha…look and see for yourself." Jelly Jiggler said.

They looked down and show that apparently Bobobo and the others had mysteriously switched each others outfits around. Both Gasser's and Beauty's faces where red with embarrassment.

"And that's not all; even your hair is different." Dengaku Man said.

"HOW DID YOU ALL SWITCH EVERYTHING AROUND!" Both Gasser and Beauty yelled.

"AND WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!" Gasser yelled at Dengaku Man said.

"The good thing is that you are stuck like that for one week." Bobobo said.

"HOW IS THAT GOOD?Gasser and Beauty yelled.

"Well, good for us that is." Don Patch said.

"I am so going to **_KILL _**them." Gasser said gritting his teeth.

"Who wants popsicles?" Dengaku Man asked.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I-

"Oh…Oh… I want orange." Bobobo said in a little boy's outfit.

"I want grape." Don Patch said in a little girls outfit.

- say it." Gasser finished sweatdropping.

"I got an idea to get back at those three." Beauty whispered to Gasser.

"I'm all ears." Gasser said.

"Well, while they are sleeping-(at the same time, Dengaku Man started rising up, ease dropping)-and tie them to trees and leave them for a few days until they beg for freedom." Beauty said.

"Good plan." Gasser said. "When do we start?"

"Tonight, I got some rope in the sack." Beauty said.

"Ok, wake me when its time." Gasser said.

* * *

_Later that night._

"Gas-can, Gas-can, wake up!" Beauty yelled in a not-so loud voice.

"Ughh… five more minutes mom." Gasser said barley awake.

"Gas-can, wakeup!" Beauty yelled in his ear.

"Wha…! Oh, I for got, and… wait, why are we…tied up?" Gasser said.

"Apparently, _someone _heard of are plan." Beauty said.

Gasser looked and saw that the two were hung upside-down, face-to-face, from a tree; this caused Gasser to blush.

Gasser and Beauty then started yelling for help. Yet, of course, no one could hear them. Yet, a small boy heard them yell and called the cops. An hour later, the cops arrived which then relived Gasser and Beauty. The two then yelled and the cops immediately came to the noise. A few minutes later, Beauty and Gasser were down from the tree, but before they could say thanks for rescuing them, they were all suddenly cookie dough. (Hey, I love cookie dough. Who doesn't?) Gasser and Beauty looked at each other and knew that the cookie dough shouldn't go to waste.

* * *

_The next Morning._

"I wonder where Gasser and Beauty are." Don Patch said.

Beauty and Gasser came to the campfire circle, with full stomachs.

"Where've you two been?" Bobobo yelled.

"Oh…nowhere."

* * *

**Ok, I love tortoring Gasser and Beauty, making them dangle; in a cage above lava; forced to do stuff. If this still wasn't random enough, then lets me know. But tell me if I should make Beauty and Gasser go back to normal.** **Also, tell me if this was good or not. Plz.**

**R&R or I won't update. Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahaahhahaha. I demand atleast 7 reviews. Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...Ok Im done. MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHaHA... Cough Cough 'Ack' Cough CK 'Eck'**


End file.
